


Always My Robin

by Wordsyoucantaste



Series: Struck By Lightening [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsyoucantaste/pseuds/Wordsyoucantaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West shows up at Dick's apartment, dressed as Nightwing. And really, what is Dick supposed to do, ignore those sweet little kisses that Wally spoils him with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always My Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for birdflash. No regrets.

They were always pulling stupid stunts. If it wasn't pranking someone this week, it was stealing the batmobile for a joyride, snatching a few beers from Barry's fridge, or hiding various pieces of uniforms for weeks on end, forcing their mentors and partners to simply fight crime in mismatched boots and gloves. It started when they were just kids, running around in costumes, taking on "badies", loving life to it's fullest. But even now, as adults, through all the changes, they still acted out childish antics. Just last week, they had taken to "tar and feathering" a certain redheaded archer, coating the young man in honey and unleashing a large amount of very plush down feathers. He wasn't amused to say the least. 

But even now, as Dick looked down at his phone, trying to ignore the drunk texts, he couldn't help but smile. Nothing had changed, he mused, trying to ignore the fact that he had to patrol tonight in a very bright yellow and red uniform that left his hair sticking up straight and not nearly enough kevlar protection against the bullets that flew towards him. He looked at the photo of a very happy Wally donning his Nightwing uniform who was surrounded by a slew of girls (and a few boys), drink in hand. "you've got quite a fan club!" Wally had texted, and Dick rolled his eyes, not hiding his amusement at all. When he finally flipped his phone back down onto his nightstand, closing his eyes to attempt to sleep, he contemplated the ways that he would get his best friend back. 

Sleep claimed him already when he felt a soft gust of wind through his window followed by an arm slipping around his shoulders, holding him close to a warmth that he enjoyed all too much; that he knew all too well. He pushed back, shifting his body to turn towards his late night visitor, entangling his bare legs against a fabric he knew better than his own skin. He opened his eyes slowly, the gentle push of the other man's nose against his own encouraging him. Red hair that redefined the term wind swept, a dust of freckles on the top of his cheek bones, the black textured leather of the domino and neckline of the uniform a stark contrast against his pale skin. "Black and blue suits you."

"Remember when we used to do this just to piss off Bats and Flashy?" Dick snorted at Wally's very drunken words, not minding that the speedster in disguise pulled his hips closer. He remembered the few times it happened. It was more or less Wally pissing Barry off by showing up on scene dressed as Robin, which royally confused any onlookers. The one time Batman had seen Dick dressed in Wally's suit was a simple prank that was carefully timed and tuned in to Bruce's better moods. Where Wally earned a few benched weeks, Dick earned a giggle. It was odd to say the least. Dick was brought back to the here and now when he felt slightly wet lips find a small spot just under the curve of his jaw. "Smell good." Wally cooed into Dick's ear, "I could eat you..."

Heat still crawled up the back of neck and smothered his cheeks and ears, the way Wally purred at him making him feel like a hormone-crazy teen again. Wally ground his hips forward, and it nearly angered Dick because somehow, the man knew what he would find; Wally had this sort of eager and confident knowing air about him that told Dick he knew what he would get if he did that. "Uhn, why are you here?"

"what do you mean? Youremybestfriendandiloveyou..." The words spilled fast and were just as heavily slurred. Wally pressed his lips around the bottom edge of Dick's ear and Dick moaned again before pushing the older man away. " S'wrong?"

Dick shook his head. "You're drunk." He smiled, placing a small kiss on Wally's nose. "I still adore you though."

"But I won't be." Wally wiggled his eyebrows before gigling. "My tolerance won't let me..."

"You mean your metabolism?" Dick pressed another kiss, this time against his temple. Wally just nodded. 

"Jus... just give me a couple minutes..." The words were less babbled. And Wally began to focus furiously, furrowed his brow and bit his lip and Dick just couldn't stand it much longer after that. He unfolded Wally's body, flipping him over and resting in between his legs as he ground to the pulse of the heat in his stomach. The kisses came in viciously, the biting and the bruising, it was enough for Wally to make these noises that Dick was sure he had never heard before. He made it his personal goal to hear more of it tonight. 

The zipper of the Nightwing uniform sounded as it was dragged down, and Dick couldn't help but marvel at how Dangerous Wally looked clad in all black like that, because his Wally was a different kind of joyous distraction; his Wally was the promise of fun and laughter, but the man before him promised nothing but sin incarnate and chaos and Dick reveled in it all. His mouth was quickly following the trail left behind of the zipper, nipping and licking here and there to made the Bludhaven Savior imposter shake. It worked, as Wally's body began a subtle vibration, that kind of revving that Dick was thrilled the first time he discovered it years ago. 

Not wanting to give the man a single moment to actually think, Dick was quite to take as much of Wally down his throat he could stand, letting out a muffled moan as Wally bucked his hips up quickly. Wally hissed when Dick continued, bring his hand to help in what length he couldn't take. He hummed softly, loving the way the redhead tasted, flicking his tongue around the tip. When he felt a hand jerk his head back, pulling on his hair roughly, he cried out, finding himself falling back when he felt Wally push back into his mouth. Finally being able to see again, he found Wally straddling his body, rocking his hips forward and leaning back to support his body on Dick's thigh. The slight tremble of Wally's stomach was distracting, but nearly as the realization that Wally had stripped somehow and was wearing nothing, grinding his weight through the fabric of Dick's shirt. It was a sight that Dick never wanted to forget. 

But the feeling... the feeling of Wally fucking the back of his mouth slowly (by his standards anyway), the sudden chill as Wally's hand wrapped around Dick's errection and _was that lube he felt?_ All the same, he bucked his hips upward, thrusting into Wally's fist desperately, earning a whine from his throat. "Dick... oh god..." Hollowing his cheeks out, he stilled when he felt the warm liquid spread over his tongue and down his throat, trying to not laugh at how quickly his friend, who had developed a reputation amongst his lovers as having phenominal stamina, came so quickly. 

Flipping the two of them over, Dick pulled his boxers down as much as he needed, pulling Wally's legs around his waist as he pumped hismelf slowly at Wally's entrance. "Please,,," Wally begged, and Dick noticed that Wally was already prepared and he found his head reeling, knowing that Wally had _planned_ this. Pushing in slowly, Dick let his head fall back with Wally's name on his lips. His hands could feel the tremors that took over the speedster's body, his vibrations reverberating up his arms. He pulled out and pushed in again, adding more force, watching the other cry out. "There! God! Yes!" Dick hit that spot again, and again, taking his time with each thrust, unrelenting in his force. 

Every time Dick brought Wally to the edge, he brought him back; he was going to do this all night if he could. And he was sure they could when Wally moved to stop Dick, repositioning them both so that he  sat on top of him, rolling his hips back and forth much as he did earlier. When Dick could see how Wally was so close to losing himself, when he could see the rush of pink on his cheeks and the sweat drip from his hairline, he decided that very moment that this was his absolute favorite and he'd stop at nothing to get this on a regular basis. He needed to see Wally like this more often. 

Dick savored how slow Wally was, meeting his rhythm while giving in to his desperation. And when Wally's voice began to crack, his words becoming indistinct, Dick pushed up even harder, quickening his pace, knowing that they both were so close. Moments later, Wally had made a mess of Dick's stomach, "Robin!" he just about screamed with his orgasm, the noises followed by the gutteral groans Dick made as he filled Wally completely. 

Collapsing just afterwards, Dick let Wally fall into his own frame, not even caring just how messy and sticky they both were. Wally nuzzled into Dick's arm, placing soft kisses as he smiled. "Told you I'd sober up." Somehow, Dick didn't think it realy counted, considering he himself felt wasted on all that was the man that lay next to him. 

"Not too much though," Dick chocked out, giggling at the confused face of his favorite speedster. "You called me Robin."

Wally, clearly embaressed, took a second before he put on this sort of cocky grin that made Dick's heart skip a beat every single damn time. He placed a slow and sensually lingering kiss before smiling against's Dick's lips. "You're always my Robin."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
